truth or dare!
by kuroe34
Summary: what happens when Grimmjow, Ichigo, Rangiku, Noba, Ririn, Kurodo and Kisuke and Chado. All play truth or dare! I'll tell you ….CHAOS THAT'S WHAT! Might add some more characters later on in the story! Enjoy! QUE THE BLUSHING AND MASK ZIPPING! rated T for swearing and mild sexual references.
1. grimmjow arrives! WAIT ! GRIMMJOW! ?

**So, this is my FIRST bleach fan fiction ever! :D disclaimer: I do not own bleach kubo does, unfortunately. DX**

**Summary: what happens when Grimmjow, Ichigo, Rangiku, Noba, Ririn, Kurodo and Kisuke and Chado. All play truth or dare! I'll tell you ….CHAOS THAT'S WHAT! Might add some more characters later on in the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter one: Grimmjow, truth or dare anyone?

There was a knock on the door. Urahara Kisuke looked up lazily from his make-shift fan. "I wonder who that could be." He got up and reached for the door knob, however he was smushed by the door potentially collapsing in a pool of dust and wood, revealing a very pissed of blue haired arrancar replacing the space the door used to be. "Where is he!?" Grimmjow looked around frantically. "Where's the strawberry!?" The blue haired arrancar strode into the middle of the room, while a flattened Urahara tried to calm him down.

"Grimmjow, why are you here, may I ask?" Kisuke looked puzzled. _Arrancars hardly ever show up in the living world, unless it's to…_

Kisuke came to a shocking realisation. "Hey, you are NOT killing Kurosaki-kun!"

"NANI!? I DON'T KNOW WANT TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" Grimmjow pelted in his face, making sure he heard all of it; before calming down. He breathed heavily, before slumping down on the floor in a sitting position. He repeated. "I don't want to kill him..." Kisuke looked down. Grimmjow actually, didn't look menacing like usual. He looked lost and sorry and lovi-

"I WANT TO FUCKING DO SOMETHING! I'M FRICKIN BORED!" –Impulsive, annoying and well, bored?

Kisuke chuckled and snorted at him. "You. Bored? How can you be bored?" He knew he was beating round the bush but, hey, this is Kisuke we are talking about. He smirked under his fan.

"Well, yer, I can't _really_ be bored. But still! I haven't seen the strawberry in ages! I just thought we could do something?" Grimmjow raised his eyebrows; he couldn't believe he was saying this but being stuck with Ulquiorra's depressing personality really takes its toll on a guy like Grimm.

"Hm, I have an idea. That is, if you are willing to play?" Kisuke chuckled evilly and lowered his eyes.

This particular action made Grimmjow feel uncomfortable. _It looks like he is goin to rape me…_ He thought.

Urahara Kisuke, promptly jumped from his crouching position, to a somewhat more normal one. If you call sitting with your legs folded the opposite way normal then, good for you!

Grimmjow flinched as Kisuke came closer to whisper in his ear. "Truth or dare…" He whispered. Grimmjow frowned.

_This, was his big idea? Truth or dare. The silly kids' game you would play at a sleepover?_ He mentally shunned Kisuke for his fowl plan and childish mind.

"Well, what do you say?" Kisuke chirped with a goofy face. Grimmjow, (Who was still frowning) Thought for a moment.

"Well it's either that or Ulquiorra's depressing aura." Grimmjow sighed. _Maybe it won't be too bad. Hey, I might even be able to dare Ichigo into fighting me!_ With that, Grimmjow smirked.

Grimmjow was brought out of his thoughts, when Kisuke strolled out of the room. Only to call Ururu to get a pen. "Ah, arigatou, Ururu." Urahara peered from his fan.

Ururu nodded and followed suit. She sat down next to Grimmjow peering into his bright blue eyes.

"What pretty eyes you have." She stated in her soft tone.

Grimmjow was surprised! He had never had a compliment before.

"Che, thanks, I guess." He looked up at the ceiling, a scowl present on his face, before softening it a bit.

Just then, Kisuke had finished the letter he was writing. He read it aloud.

_"Dear friends, Grimmjow has made an entrance and I have suggested that we host a sleepover to entertain everyone for a while! If you receive this letter, then you are invited! If not, then no entry!_

_(Truth or dare included!)_

_I hope everyone will take the time to come!_

_From Urahara Kisuke (you know where to find me). Xx" _Grimmjow gaped. _Baka, this is so stupid! _

_"_Well, what do you think, Grimm-kun?" Kisuke turned along with Ururu to Grimmjow who was sweat dropping.

"Well, for one, that letter is complete rubbish. And two, WHO PUTS KISSES ON A LETTER! YOU'RE A DUDE RIGHT!"

Kisuke pursed his lips, before replying in a pout.

"Grimm-kun, we really need to work on your anger issues…" Grimmjow's eye twitched.

"Oh, I forgot to say something else…DON'T CALL ME GRIMM-KUN YOU BASTARD!" He hollered, sending Kisuke and Ururu flying around the room.

"Ururu, go collect the sedative! It's in the box downstairs labelled: _sedative in case Grimmjow goes on a rampage in the shop!_ We can't have an arrancar going on a rampage, not in my shop anyways!" He called out to the little girl, clinging onto a chair for dear life.

"Hai!" Ururu let go. She went flying and whirling around the room; before getting to her feet and running downstairs to collect the sedative Urahara wanted.

Meanwhile, Kisuke was focusing on keeping a firm grip on his fan and his beloved hat. _Can't lose those!_

A few moments later, a little head of black ebony hair peered out of the stair case. She was holding a little syringe, containing Arrancar sedative. She walked over to Grimmjow; who was throwing anything he could find at Kisuke, in an attempt to rid his flaming anger.

Now, Kisuke has dodged several items in his life time…but certainly not a "TOASTER!" Kisuke ducked; making his hat float up into the air, only to land safely back on his head a second later. _That was a close one!_

...

Ururu pounced. Her eyes snapping up to get a good shot on the hot tempered arrancar. "Target locked." She announced; ready to fire the drug. "And, fire." She lunged forward, kicking off of a chair to propel her little frame into the air. Grimmjow turned, only seeing black hair flying toward him with a funny looking syringe. "Oh, shit…" His eyes grew wide as, Ururu stuck the syringe into his abdomen. She pulled out the syringe before announcing her success.

"Mission completed, Urahara-san." She saluted before sitting back down.

"Ah, arigato Ururu!" Kisuke exclaimed before watching the blue haired arrancar struggle for his grip on consciousness.

Grimmjow felt weird. His eyes were losing focus; his head felt like it was swimming. _God he didn't have to go and sedate me!_ Those were his final thoughts before crashing to the ground, in a forced sleep.

Kisuke kicked him, just for good measures.

He stared out of the window, with his fan up to his mouth._ Hm, I wonder if the other got my invite?_

...

Meanwhile, a shy young man with a mask was walking down the street. His aqua eyes peered out of the slit in mask to look at his other modified soul friend. Kurodo was ranting on about something, again, whilst Ririn was trying to get him to shut up. He sighed; there had been no reiatsu activity for a while now.

All he wanted was some action. Just then a burst of reiatsu filled the area.

He stopped in his tracks and looked to his friends. Ririn and Kurodo looked at Noba with concern. This was very unlike him. "Hey, Noba, is something wrong?" Ririn chirped out. Noba closed and opened his eyes, grasping the flowing reiatsu, before letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I sensed some reiatsu. It's coming our way, but it has a very similar pattern, I think its Urahara-san's reiatsu."

Ririn and Kurodo looked at each other, then back to a concentrating Noba.

"Urahara-san's? But why would he be coming here, he knew we were going on patrol, this fine afternoon!" Kurodo stated before turning to Ririn for some answers.

She just looked as confused as him. So, they all turned their gaze to Noba; who was currently staring at the floor with his eyes closed. He suddenly panicked when he felt more than zero gazes on him. He blushed. Ririn and Kurodo picked up on this and stopped their staring, knowing how shy Noba can be.

They looked at him with knowing eyes.

Noba gulped, before breaking the silence "I-I think he has attached his reiatsu to something. Like paper."

Ririn's face scrunched up disapprovingly. "That bakamono! Why would he do that?" Her eyes were blazing with confusion.

"No idea, unless he needs to contact us." Noba suggested, whilst scratching under his mask and reaching his fiery red hair.

"Well, if he needed to, then he should enter the 21st century and buy a phone- OW!" The blonde headed girl grimaced and rubbed her sore head, as a little note in the shape of a paper aeroplane floated down onto the ground.

They all peered down at it with confusion, before Kurodo crouched and picked it up in slim fingers.

"That thing hit me on the head!" Ririn pointed and scolded the little piece of paper.

"Ririn, it's just a piece of paper. I'm sure it didn't _hurt_ that much!" Kurodo hushed her by holding his hand on her little mouth.

"But it did…" Ririn mumbled out from under Kurodo's hand.

"Now, now, let's see what this says shall we?" the shape shifter looked at his friends for confirmation to go ahead.

They both nodded reassuringly.

Kurodo unfolded the piece of paper and read it aloud in an announcement voice (A/N: just imagine like the x factor voice XD).

_"Dear friends, Grimmjow has made an entrance and I have suggested that we host a sleepover to entertain everyone for a while! If you receive this letter, then you are invited! If not, then no entry!_

_(Truth or dare included!)_

_I hope everyone will take the time to come! _

_From Urahara Kisuke (you know where to find me). Xx"_

They all looked at each other, not knowing what to say to the ambiguous letter sent by their creator.

"Well, at least it wasn't a letter to say someone was hurt." Noba contemplated.

They all 'hummed' and nodded agreeing.

"Hey, I think we _should_ go!" Ririn chirped once again, clinging onto The front of Noba. He blushed slightly at the contact. Ririn just sighed at the shy man before dragging him and Kurodo in the direction of The Urahara shop.

**Well! I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 ! I'm sorry about what I did to grimy! XDD **

**But this story is humor and crack mixed together! :P**

**Now, the next chapter won't be as long…well none of them will. I just wanted to get the opening into one chapter you see . **

**Well stay tuned for more noba! A LOT MORE NOBA! And more noba blushing. Being cute ..ect.. :D :3 and a bad ass Grimmjow XD **


	2. The journey home and introducing

**Ok so this is chapter ni! (2) of truth or dare! :D :D**

**I hope you enjoy it, as much as I enjoy writing it :D and yes, you will need to send in dares and truths, but to start I will be doing my own . arigato, ne! **

The three modified souls had been walking for a while now. The long journey back from patrol was taking its toll on Ririn and Kurodo; resulting in Ririn being carried by Noba and Kurodo insisting that Noba should carry him to, on behalf of his 'amazing participation to the team' and that he shouldn't die because of his legs falling off.

Subsequently, Kurodo ended up not in Noba's warm embrace, but walking on the far side of the path; to not cause any awkward moments between the two mod souls because of the words 'no' and 'because you are a grown man' being in the same sentence and even worse, Noba said them!

_Just because I am a grown man, doesn't mean my legs are any stronger than Ririn's! If anything hers should be stronger! However, I see Noba's point; Ririn is just a little girl. __Well, a pill in a girl's body…same thing!_

Kurodo stopped his mental rant when Noba blocked his path with his arm, alerting him to stop.

"What is it, Noba?" He looked worriedly at the shy mod soul, who just nodded his head in the direction ahead.

Kurodo put his hands on his hips , like a sassy house-wife.

"Now, Noba, we have addressed this many times. I know your shy but you can't try to tell me things with nods and shakes of you head, I can't interpret those things!" He wagged his finger in Noba's direction before swinging on the balls of his feet.

Noba's just sighed and closed his eyes before speaking.

"The shop is just up that road." The red head blankly said.

"Ah nice spotting, we will be there in no time, hey I wonder what this 'sleep over' is all about and even worse, what all this 'Grimmjow' is about!"

Noba looked up at Kurodo with anticipation, he was right. Why is Grimmjow at the shop for?

The three continued their journey with a quickened pace; in a hurry to get Ririn in the warmth of the shop.

The weather had dramatically changed. From a mild breeze it suddenly collided into a gale, causing Ririn to violently shiver in her sleep. Noba tried his best to shield her from the relentless tormenting of the wind.

But his slim frame was not enough to cover the blondet.

Soon enough, they all reached Urahara's shop. In a desperate attempt to get into the warmth they all ran towards the door. Only to find; that there was no door in sight, only an empty door frame where the actual door used to stand.

"Nani?" The masked man carefully placed Ririn on the couch, before walking to stand by Kisuke. Who was currently on the corner of a table in the middle of the room; reading a soppy manga book; that looked very distasteful.

"Hai, Noba, Kurodo and Ririn. I see you got my invite, ne." Kisuke momentarily peered up from his fan, to look at his shy creation.

The mod soul nodded before pointing to Ririn. "She fell asleep so I had to carry her, Kurodo wanted to be carried as well, but I said no." Noba stated before smirking a bit under his hood.

Kisuke chuckled. "My, My, My, Noba, we might be cracking your shy habits after all!"

Just then, Noba took the opportunity to zip his mask, shielding his eyes and cheeks from view.

"Hm, I guess not." Kisuke chuckled against his fan before turning to a; groggy Blue haired arrancar.

…

Grimmjow groaned, his head felt like Ichigo had stamped on it; then repeatedly sat on it with much force.

_Jees, that guy's a fucking crack head._

Grimmjow pondered for a moment on the thought of Kisuke on crack. But decided to shake his head franticly to rid of the disturbing pictures his imagination had thought up.

He reluctantly sat up, groaning at the way his muscles clicked.

_God, how long was I out?_

…

Kisuke noticed that Grimmjow was conscious once again, he had yet to tell the three modified souls about his sudden arrival.

"Noba, Kurodo. This is Grimmjow." He nodded towards the blue haired man uncomfortably popping his joints.

"Sup." Grimmjow spoke as he scrunched his face up at the aching in his joints.

When he saw him; he knew he was an arrancar. Noba had seen them before, and he knew who this one was.

Grimmjow, the Sexta Espada.


End file.
